


Standing in the Background

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [30]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly still cannot live with the loss of Jason.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Jason Morgan
Series: Jason and Carly's World [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427638





	Standing in the Background

Carly’s eyes fluttered open at the feel of his hand brushing her hair behind her shoulder; the moment she found his blue eyes awaiting her, the world was right again.  
  
“Jase…” His name left her lips in a breath softened by its mere utterance, a beautiful sound reserved for a man who meant everything to her.  
  
Saying nothing, he squeezed the tense muscle of her shoulder.  
  
Carly drew in a shaky breath, her watery eyes preventing her from fully enjoying his smile, “You’re not real, are you?”  
  
Jason remained silent and outlined her cheekbone with the caress of his thumb.


End file.
